


Cover for The Light You Hold Inside by annabagnell and songlin

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for The Light You Hold Inside by annabagnell and songlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Light You Hold Inside by annabagnell and songlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts), [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Light You Hold Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286824) by [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell), [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/143644375288/cover-for-the-light-you-hold-inside-by-annabagnell)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwdi/the-light-you-hold-inside.jpg)

click image to view full size

 

 

Dear annabagnell and songlin thank you very much for this heatbreaking fic. I cried so much and I hate you.

Love, gurkenpflaster


End file.
